


Every Night

by amOrrtenttia



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Antes de lanzamiento de Every night, F/F, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Es la última oportunidad del grupo para ser relevante, y la preocupación de triunfar es grande. Sin embargo, ¿qué tendrán que sacrifiar las integrantes de EXID para llegar la cima del mundo?Título alternativo: De cuando una canción delató los verdaderos sentimientos de la pareja más inestable del grupo.Ah, contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Por cierto.





	1. Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué quieres decir con que hay poco material de esta pareja en particular? ¡No lo acepto! Aquí ni siquiera justificaré por subir esto aquí, hace falta :O

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Every Night**

 

Es un día nublado. Solji observa el atardecer desde la ventana en su habitación con una expresión melancólica. Han pasado algunas semanas desde su comeback, las cosas no han salido como esperaban. Pese a esforzarse al máximo EXID no ha logrado demostrar al público su verdadero talento, y eso logra poner a la líder del grupo bastante preocupada. Sabe de antemano que si no logran mejorar su música, si no logran al menos un éxito será el final para ellas.

Su nuevo single deberá ser un todo o nada.

Suspira mientras vuelve su mirada a la habitación. Está sola en el departamento. Las demás miembros han salido a tomar un trago, ella ha preferido negarse en esta ocasión. No tiene los ánimos suficientes como para seguir alrededor de ellas fingiendo que no pasa nada.

Tiene la sensación de que, de fallar EXID, su propia carrera estaría acabada.

Los pensamientos siguen dando vuelta por su cabeza hasta que entra la noche. No ha notado en qué momento se ha quedado dormida en su cama, pero despierta por el insistente sonido de su teléfono.

Ahoga un gemido molesto.

Toma el teléfono con una expresión irritada que se evapora al leer el identificador.

Ningún sonido escapa de sus labios, su habitual sonrisa se vuelve una línea recta que se ve más bien tensa. El teléfono sigue sonando en sus manos, hasta que contesta.

_—_ ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestiona tan pronto como nota la respiración al otro lado de la línea

_—¡Bae!_ —el inconfundible acento de un inglés semi avanzado le saluda. Solji se ahorra el suspiro.

Es ella, de nuevo.

_—_ ¿Has estado tomando?—pregunta, sentándose en su cama, dejando que sus pies bajen hasta el suelo, como si necesitase prepararse para salir pronto.

_—_ Una copa o dos—responde la otra en inglés, y una risa se le escapa— Hani me retó… ¡He ganado tan fácil!

Solji frunce un poco los labios.

Es molesto, apenas un poco. Su dominio del idioma es básico, pero la otra siempre se las arregla para recordarle que, aunque no puede responder con la misma naturalidad aún, logra entenderle perfectamente.

_—_ No deberías de haberlo hecho… Hani apenas y resiste una gota de alcohol—le recuerda, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

_—_ ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —responde la otra en un tono algo ofendido— ¡Si hubieses venido sería muy distinto!

_—_ No tenía las ganas para ir, lo sabes…

_—¡LIAR! (¡MENTIROSA!)_

_—_ ¡Yah! —le cortó Solji, molesta— ¿Qué se supone que estás jugando? Llamándome a estas horas…. Y en ese estado.

_—_ Solji~ Ven por mi~~

El pedido infantil hace a la líder bajar la mirada, su rostro se ha puesto de un color rosa apenas visible. Su corazón se encoge. ¿Cómo puede negarle algo a ella?

_—_ Deberías tomar un taxi… —aconseja— Las cuatro deberían hacerlo…—corrige, recordando que fueron todas quienes salieron algunas horas antes.

_—_ Estoy sola, bebé. ¿No debería nuestra increíble líder cuidarnos?

Solji no responde a aquello, pero termina levantándose de la cama. Se coloca las pantuflas y sale de la habitación con el teléfono en mano. Sus ojos se humedecen un poco.

_—_ ¡Ven por mí!—grita la castaña desde el otro lado

_—_ Sí, sí… Voy para allá… —responde— Espera ahí.

No espera respuesta. Termina la llamada justo cuando abandona el departamento.

 

 

Tan pronto como distingue una cabellera negro azabache se levanta de su asiento, una enorme sonrisa adorna sus labios teñidos de carmín. Solji la ve entonces, y se acerca con una expresión apenada.

_—_ Pudiste tomar un taxi—acusa la morena, al tenerla cerca.

La otra corta los pocos pasos que la separan para rodearla con sus brazos mientras que suelta una risotada. Su nariz pasea por la cabellera oscura, acercándose a sus orejas, paseando apenas por su cuello.

_—_ Quería verte… —explica con simpleza, sus manos aún sobre la otra.

Solji la aparta cuando siente sus labios entre su cuello y hombro.

_—_ LE—murmura, alejándose unos centímetros.

La rapera entonces le mira enfurruñada. Observa el perfecto pero disimulado delineado de sus ojos, la nariz pequeña, las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos pasean por el rostro de la líder del grupo. Se concentra en sus labios tan naturalmente sonrosados.

_—_ Vámonos—ordena entonces, tomándola del brazo para apresurar su paso. Solji no tarda demasiado en seguirle el ritmo.

Salen del bar y caminan algunos pasos hasta encontrar el auto rojo característico. Solji a veces piensa que ese color debió de elegirlo por su compañera, que siempre parecía brillar con ese tono. Suben al auto, y, aunque intenta tomar el volante, LE termina en el asiento de copiloto.

La líder no necesita pelear mucho para que la castaña se coloque el cinturón.

Arranca el auto, y, tras asegurarse de estar libre, toma camino a las calles.

Se quedan en silencio, como si hablar fuese a destruir la repentina burbuja de comodidad que se ha instalado entre ellas. Regresan rápidamente al departamento. La líder de EXID logra llevar a su compañera hasta el piso correcto, y, a unos pasos del cuarto de la rapera, ésta toma una de sus manos.

_—_ Vamos, vamos… No estoy para juegos—advierte Solji, notando a LE jugueteando con sus dedos.

_—Bae… Do you love me? (Nena, ¿me amas?)_

Solji vuelve a sonrojarse, esta vez de manera notoria. No le observa por pena de ser descubierta, por lo que niega con la cabeza un par de veces. No debe responder a eso, no en ese momento.

_—_ Eres mi amiga…

_—_ No, sabes a lo que me refiero… —contesta la castaña enfurruñada.

Están ahí paradas, a unos pasos de la habitación. Solas como pocas veces. LE tomando la mano de Solji con firmeza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño alguno. El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellas, esta vez más incómodo, más pesado. Tenso.

_—Why do you wanna kno_ w? (¿Por qué quieres saberlo?) —responde igualmente.

La rapera no responde, pero sí corta los pasos que las separan. Da unos pocos pasos antes de rodar el cuerpo de la mayor con sus brazos. Escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de la otra, aspirando el aroma de la colonia apenas perceptible que la líder gusta usar siempre que está en casa.

_—_ Solji… —murmura, tocando la piel a su alcance.

La morena tomó por costumbre vestir regularmente prendas cortas. Desde faldas hasta shorts que lucían sus hermosas piernas. Muy contraria a la rapera quien, pese amar un estilo similar gustaba de portar prendas largas que cubrieran la mayoría de sus atributos.

_—Hyo Jin…—_ Le llama la líder, en un suspiro ahogado.

Sabe perfectamente donde va a terminar todo aquello, sin embargo desea que ocurra igualmente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin sus caricias que un roce apenas discreto logra hacerla flaquear. Desea que las manos de su castaña recorran su cuerpo como meses atrás, cuando recién descubrían sus cuerpos, cuando recién descubrían su amor mutuo…

Le resulta imposible resistir.

Siente sus besos en su cuello, las caricias suaves en su abdomen. Las manos ansiosas recorriendo sus curvas. Sus labios regresando a su boca. La experiencia resulta, como cada vez, única.

Solji no puede más que dejarse llevar por la situación en la que se ha visto envuelta. Sus manos, a su vez, recorren el cuerpo de la rapera casi con desesperación, conociendo y reconociendo cada pequeña área, pasando por los hombros, descendiendo hasta sus caderas. Gime cuando siente los húmedos labios recorriendo su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos.

¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que estuvieron así, juntas?

La cama de la menor le resulta una perdición. Tan cómodo, tan excitante.

LE ha logrado adueñarse de su cuerpo de un modo en que nadie más lo había logrado antes y eso le enamora tanto como le asusta. Gimiendo entre sus brazos Solji solamente puede pensar, al menos fugazmente, el poder que ha adquirido la castaña sobre ella.

Una palabra y podría construir su mundo, o destruirlo para siempre. Le aterra tanto, pero no para. No quiere detenerse. Las manos acariciando sus zonas más erógenas, sus partes más íntimas. Sus propias manos explorando la intimidad de la otra.

_—_ Hyo Jin…—comienza a gemir Solji, necesitada.

_—_ Solji…—responde la otra con gusto, para seguidamente volver a degustar los carnosos labios de la líder del grupo.

LE no piensa mucho en ese momento. Su cuerpo hace todo el trabajo. La desea más que nada, esa es la verdad absoluta. Su cuerpo reacciona a Solji tal cual las aves reaccionan al amanecer, igual que el mar se eleva en busca de la luna. Es un magnetismo tan natural como peligroso.

Un error entre ellas y el trabajo de años se vendría abajo…

¿Cómo podría LE romper su dura faceta? Intuía que Solji volvería a ella tan pronto como supiera la verdad… Que terminó con ella por protegerla.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se deja llevar al igual que la morena. Sus sentidos se desconectan de sus pensamientos más cuerdos. Sus emociones toman control de su cuerpo y, como cada vez que se permite esto, su cuerpo le demuestra a la otra el amor que le profesa.


	2. Forever and Always

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forever and Always**

 

 

Cuando la mañana siguiente llega anunciándose a través del sol filtrándose tímidamente por la ventana Solji comienza a abrir los ojos. Un reloj biológico se ha instalado en su sistema desde que fuese elegida como líder de EXID.

Una brisa repentina le provoca un pequeño escalofrío que dura apenas segundos. Observa entonces a su alrededor. Intuye donde se encuentra, recuerda donde fue la noche anterior. La elegante habitación de LE se muestra entonces ante sus ojos. Ahoga un suspiro mezclándolo con su propio pesar. Recuesta mejor la cabeza mientras se coloca de costado, quedando cara a cara con la castaña, quien continúa en brazos de Morfeo.

La rapera tiene su cuerpo perfectamente agarrado por las caderas, tomándola con tanta fuerza que Solji sabe de antemano que le será imposible levantarse sin el consentimiento de la otra. Con una de sus manos acaricia ligeramente el rostro de la menor.

Su cuerpo desnudo reacciona ante la cercanía de LE, siente sus mejillas ruborizarse ligeramente cuando, al moverse la rapera, los senos de ambas chocan libremente.

No puede evitar avergonzarse cuando LE vuelve a moverse, pero su cuerpo no parece disgustarse en absoluto puesto que, aun cuando su cerebro lo ordena, no se aparta ni un centímetro.

—Bae~

La voz ronca pero cantarina de la castaña le provoca un mini infarto. Intenta alejarse pero LE ya le tiene entre sus brazos.

—Good morning~ (Buenos días)

Solji no responde de inmediato, se limita a poner las manos sobre los hombros de la rapera, quien le mira fijamente. Estando así de cerca, Solji puede apreciar completamente la forma en que LE sonríe, le resulta tan endemoniadamente encantadora.

No puede más que corresponder el beso que la otra deja en sus labios, al tiempo en que sus defensas continúan bajando a medida que la intensidad aumenta.

LE ha logrado desplazarla hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, acomodada sobre sus caderas mientras continúa saboreando su cavidad. Suaves suspiros abandonan los labios de la líder mientras la otra comienza a acariciar uno de sus senos.

—Hyo Jin…—musita entre los labios de la otra, sintiendo sobre los suyos como LE sonríe apenas

La rapera deja sus labios para jugar con su cuello de una manera tan lenta y deliciosa que Solji olvida poco a poco lo que se encuentra a su alrededor. Ha olvidado como llegó ahí, ha olvidado que hace, lo único en su mente es el eco de su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella mujer que la vuelve loca.

Acaricia las curvas de la castaña con cariño, notando como LE tiembla en respuesta ante su frío tacto. Delinea sus caderas, acaricia la espalda, y pasea por sus nalgas. Siente como Hyo Jin acaricia a su vez su abdomen, hasta pasear por sus muslos.

Solji se muerde el labio mientras el valor va formándose en su pecho. No permite avanzar mucho más a la otra, puesto que logra invertir las posiciones sin mucho esfuerzo. LE ha mirado con sorpresa por apenas unos segundos antes de sonreír con un aire enigmático. No se opone a Solji y vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de ella en cuanto se acerca. Un pequeño escalofrío recorre su espina en cuanto Solji llega a su intimidad, sin dejar de besarle, sin permitirle respirar.

La pelinegra abre los ojos un poco, observando como la rapera frunce el ceño apenas milímetros. Comienza acariciando su clítoris lentamente, con cariño, repitiendo los movimientos que LE ha usado incontables veces en ella. Aprieta un poco, y se ve gratamente sorprendida cuando la castaña gime más alto.

—Ah… Solji—gruñe LE, excitada.

Abandona sus labios para centrarse en su labor, sin perder de vista en ningún momento la expresión de la otra. Resulta tan erótico. La forma en que gime, la manera en que su boca se abre ligeramente, la manera en que sus ojos brillan.

LE ha comenzado a mover sus caderas contra su mano, buscando incrementar la deliciosa sensación. Solji pretende no entender el mensaje, decide torturarla un poco más.

Aumenta el ritmo de sus dedos golpeando, acariciando, estimulando sin ningún pudor la ahora hinchada vulva, jugando con el apretado anillo que, puede sentir, se contrae en busca de más.

—Solji—casi lloriquea entonces LE, mientras la pelinegra se acomoda sobre una de sus piernas, pegando su sexo a esta tanto como le es posible en busca de consolar su creciente excitación.

LE la siente moverse contra su extremidad, percibe la humedad entre aquellos labios rosados que continúan cabalgando sobre su cuerpo, siente la lengua de Solji sobre sus pezones, la forma en que sus dedos juegan con su entrada sin llegar a penetrarla.

En busca de una merecida venganza LE logra alcanzar la silueta de la otra, y, sin darle tiempo a pensar nada llega hasta su sexo. Presiona fuertemente contra el inflamado botón que exige atención.

—LE… —se queja la líder, apretando un poco las piernas.

La castaña toma la mano de Solji con su mano libre, y la invita a continuar con lo que hacía. La hace acariciar su sexo con más fuerza mientras ella comienza a penetrarla con dos dedos de forma pausada.

La líder ha soltado un gemido de sorpresa al sentirla dentro, y, con cierta torpeza, sigue los movimientos que la otra plantea. Acaricia su vagina hasta que sus dedos llegan a la apretada entrada, puede notar la humedad por lo que se sonroja apenas.

—Bae… —le llama la castaña, acercándose hasta besarla de nuevo.

LE nunca lograría cansarse de aquellos labios, así como Solji nunca lograría negarse a aquellos encuentros.

Continúan así un largo rato, entre gemidos y momentos de placer. Solji cae rendida primero, mientras que LE termina por observarle dormir en su regazo. Acaricia su espalda desnuda, dibujando figuras, por el simple gusto de tocar su piel. Termina durmiendo a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Para cuando LE vuelve a abrir los ojos se sorprende con hallar la cama vacía. Casi con susto se endereza de la cama, preocupada. ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? ¿Habrá hablado en sueños? Mira a su alrededor, apenas adormilada y entonces la encuentra.

Solji se ha puesto su bata de baño, por lo que debió tomar una ducha al levantarse. Su cabello está recogido en una coleta desordenada, desde su posición, LE nota como está acomodada de piernas cruzadas en la silla frente a su escritorio, parece estar demasiado metida en lo que está haciendo pues no se mueve cuando LE se levanta de la cama (no precisamente en silencio), enrollándose en las sábanas para luego acercarse hasta ella.

LE se siente avergonzada casi inmediatamente. Solji está ahí, en su escritorio, leyendo las letras de canciones que no ha presentado al grupo, canciones que ni siquiera ha terminado de componer.

Estando a esa distancia LE puede notar, entonces, que Solji ha estado trabajando sobre ellas también. Observa como escribe para luego borrar, y nota las marcas que dejó antes de eso. Marcas de agua que no deberían estar ahí saltan a su vista, y cubre el cuerpo de la otra cuando la nota a punto de quebrarse.

—Mianhe _(Lo siento) —_ murmura.

La rapera baja la mirada mientras Solji le devuelve el abrazo, pequeñas lágrimas se han formado bajo sus ojos.

—Mianhe _(¡Lo siento!) —_ repite con fuerza.

 

Las palabras que LE ha luchado por ocultar en lo profundo de su corazón están ahí, escritas por su puño y letra. Palabras que no esperaba confesar nunca, no ante ella…

_“Con dulces palabras, me pediste que me fuera. […] Te has cansado de esto. […] Pero sé que quieres abrazarme fuerte esta noche”_

Es verdad que siente aquello, mezcladas entre fuertes declaraciones que ha decidido borrar con violencia, ocultar otras más entre una increíble cantidad de tinta.

No esperaba que Solji leyese nunca esas letras.

—Cada vez que te alejaba… Quería protegerte. Cada vez que huía, gritaba sin decírtelo que me siguieras… Por eso, perdóname.

Acaricia los cabellos de su chica con cariño mientras una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

—Solji… Tu… No tenías nada de lo que debieras protegerme—le responde— Lo siento, por no entender.

LE observa la caligrafía de la otra, completando los espacios de la canción que, en secreto, contaba su historia…

 

_“Con dulces palabras, me pediste que me fuera. […] Te has cansado de esto. […] Pero sé que quieres abrazarme fuerte esta noche” **LE**_

_“Sé que son llamadas sexuales. Lo nuestro terminará al pasar la noche… Pero como eres tú, contesto el teléfono” **Solji**_

_“Cada noche pienso que será la última vez, pero no es tan fácil” **LE**_

_“Como cada vez, contesté […] Mi corazón es débil por ti” **Solji**_

_“Los días que compartimos, esos días donde reímos, han quedado en el pasado” **LE**_

_“¿Por qué regresas a confundirme una y otra vez llamándome?... […] En estos momentos debería ser cenicienta, algo pasará porque perdí mi zapatilla de cristal” **Solji**_

_“Esta relación es una escalera empinada, no sé cómo bajar” **LE**_

 

Solji deja entonces un beso en los labios de la rapera, quien le mira con cariño.

—No podemos arriesgar al grupo entero por lo nuestro—le recuerda con cierto pesar la Líder.

LE suspira apenas.

— _Lo odio tanto, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? —_ responde, sencillamente _._

—Intentémoslo una vez más, ¿de acuerdo?... ¡Un single más!... Si fallamos, no habrá nada más que perder…

—Pero si lo logramos, nos perderemos—dice LE, un poco triste.

Solji comparte su preocupación.

Si algún rumor sobre ellas llegase a esparcirse sería el final para el grupo. Sus jefes no lo tolerarían y las disqueras les cerrarían todas las puertas. Era un riesgo alto.

— ¿Soportarás vivir en secreto?—cuestiona la rapera, abrazándola con cariño, Solji responde el abrazo de una manera tan natural que ni siquiera ha notado su cuerpo moverse.

—Si es por ti…—responde, y luego le mira intensamente— ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti? ¿Podrías vivir sin esto?

La rapera sonríe tan radiante como siempre.

— _No, no puedo vivir sin ti._

Solji sonríe.

—Quizá deberíamos preocuparnos más por esa nueva canción… —comenta, y toma la hoja en la que ambas han estado trabajando— Esta canción… _Our story?_ (¿Nuestra historia?)—LE suelta una pequeña risa, Solji frunce el ceño— ¡YA! Sabes bien que no es mi fuerte…

—Ya lo lograrás, bae… ¿Tienes algún título en mente?

—Forever and Always (Por siempre y para siempre) —responde segura Solji

—Ese quizá sea nuestro secreto personal… —dice la castaña divertida

— ¿Tienes una idea mejor?—murmura Solji algo ofendida.

LE le besa antes de responder.

—Every Night (Cada noche)

 

 


End file.
